Vehicles such as battery electric vehicles (BEV) and hybrid electric vehicles contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The battery chemistry and performance may change depending on the temperature of the battery. For example, the battery may have a limited or restricted rate of charging and/or a reduced capacity when the battery temperature decreases or falls below a given temperature. This temperature may be cell chemistry or technology dependent, and for many batteries may be encountered in an automotive environment, such as during cold winter environmental temperatures in North America or Europe. If the battery has a reduced capacity, that state of charge of the battery is also reduced, and the vehicle range is reduced. Also, by having a restricted rate of charging, the time to charge the battery may by lengthy. These temperature limitations on the battery may cause the vehicle to not meet user expectations.